Yu Mi-Ra/Abilities and Powers
Abilities Yu Mi-Ra is the 25th master of the Moonlight Sword and can easily beat typical bullies without any trouble. As a testament to her strength, she was placed 3rd in the G.O.H tournament in their city behind Jin Mo-Ri and Han Dae-Wi. After she was given tips for mastering the way of sword, she has started using skills and techniques rather than just relying on brute force of the sword. After the Metropolitan regional, Yu Mi-Ra learned more about Charyeok from Judge P. She showed the ability to use it during the Nationals. 17 years After RagnarÖk, her skills and abilities increases to the level of The Six and she renown as Witch of the West. She easily bisected one of the most powerful of the old Judges and leaving him in coma, despite the judge's own self-healing power. Superhuman Endurance: Yu Mi-Ra has shown tremendous endurance and stamina. She fought multiple enemies without charyeok in consolation match and survive the effect of limiter removal (although she does need divine pellet and tears of holy animal) Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of her body from training with her father she has superhuman agility. She is agile enough move any any position as she sees fit. She has shown the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to her advantage. Superhuman Strength: Yu Mi-Ra has shown incredible strength numerous times throughout the series, during many fights. After removing her limiter in Oraeguk, she split the earth, a mountain and the sky, even to the horizon, using 'Heaven Splitter'. In G.O.H. World Tournament, with her regular strength, she was able to cut Anna's laser beam and ceiling of the arena without her national treasure Superhuman Speed: Yu Mi-Ra has shown some levels of superhuman speed. Jin Mo-Ri, when caught off guard, was punched in the face by her and was unable to catch her sword coming down on his head. She was able to react to and slice apart laser beams from Anna while also landing a counter attack. She also diced an arena into thousands of pieces while flying through the air. Master Swordsman: Being the 25th master of the Moonlight Sword, she has shown great mastery being able to wield her sword with any hand, cutting through steel and concrete even with a wooden sword. This compensates for any lack of physical strength she has: against the physically mightiest World Tournament contestant, Anna, she won handily and without sustaining damage out of her sheer skill, deflecting her laser beams, and attacks with ease, only to retaliate. 17 years after RagnarÖk, her skill has increased to a point that she used illusion-like sword slashes, which Dae-Wi noted to be all real and dangerous. She also can return projectile using her sword, a feat that require great control. Charyeok Yeo-Po Bong-Seon: This is the Charyeok of Yu Mi-Ra. It enhances her fighting ability and she can use many high level attacks. It also enhances her swordless sword styles. Fittingly, her Charyeok was the owner of her National Treasure. Direct contract turned her hair white. She can also directly summon her charyeok's avatar to attack the enemy. *'Falchion': She summons apart of her of Charyeok, It appears as the two yellow tails on her head that amplifies her physical strength tremendously. *'Physical Enhancement': It greatly enhances all of it's user's physical attacks, speed and power. **'Enhanced Endurance': when she used her charyeok, She endured many blows from Park Il-Pyo, who was in his Charyeok form (although he was running on fumes), and even outlasted him in that regard. In direct contract form She gain an incredible pain tolerance, given that she had her arm cut off by a Priest and she did not flinch whatsoever, despite losing huge amounts of blood. **'Enhanced Strength': In her charyeok form, she can cut an entire island, including dozens of skyscrapers, in half. Along with Daewi and Hui Mo-Ri the impact completely decimated an island. In Direct Contract form, her strength becomes significantly stronger. **'Enhanced Speed': In Direct Contract form, her speed gains a dramatic boost, where she outsped a Priest who she was previously struggling to keep up with. *'Crimson Horse': This is the steed of her Charyeok. It was capable of destroying Park Il-Pyo's Charyeok fire foxes quite easily. It also possess the ability to fly. She has nicknamed this horse Toma. Original Greed: R implanted 'a trace of his life' to Yu Mi-Ra, the original greed. It allows Blade of Tathagata to recognize her as its owner. *'The King's Body': Yu Mi-Ra received it from R via Original Greed. The presence of this power within her makes Sang Man-Duk and Morning Crows recognize her as their Jade Emperor. Chapter 301 In addition, due to the king's body possesses the physical skills mastered to cancel out the rebound damage from using the natural forces, she is able to ignore the effects of natural forces on her, giving her an advantage over Han Dae-Wi. **'Physical Enhancement': By having The King's Body, her physical capabilities received a massive increase. ***'Enhanced Strength': In adulthood her sword slash was so powerful that it still displaced the air behind Han Dae-Wi, despite his use of Fundamental Force Manipulation to negate them. Chapter 334 ***'Enhanced Speed': In her adulthood she can intercept a bullet-like projectile moments before it hit the target. Chapter 334 ***'Superhuman Senses': She gained power to detect energies surrounding her. It's best seen when she sensed Dan Mo-Ri's energy, which repulsed every cell of her body due to the hostile relationship between the source of her empowerment and Dan Mo-Ri's own Inherent nature.Chapter 335 Fundamental Force Manipulation After R gives the King's physical power to Yu Mi-Ra, she gains access to this ability.Chapter 301 Fundamental Force Manipulation is an ability to manipulate the four fundamental forces that govern the world: gravity, electromagnetism, strong nuclear and weak nuclear. It is presumed that like Ultio R, she can use them to grant herself power that exists on the world to her disposal including, but not limited to, inertia, friction, acceleration and attraction. currently she only displays one use of this ability. *'Gravity Manipulation': The King's most iconic ability, manipulating gravity for various purposes. Yu Mi-Ra display this ability by casually swinging Blade of Tathagata to an avalanche that threatened the lives of her subordinates, turning the rocks and trees into a giant sphere and stopping it in its path. Chapter 301 It is unknown if Yu Mi-Ra uses another abilities to accomplish this. Martial Arts Moon Light Sword Style Sword Style This is the style that requires a sword to perform these techniques. Being a sword master her techniques are quite precise and are powerful. *'13th Dance: Twister': This is a technique where the user turns their body in the direction of their opponents attack to simultaneously guard against it and take advantage of the opening to attack immediately. *'14th Dance: Boomerang': This is a technique where the sword is thrown forming a boomerang capable of flying at high speeds and long distances to hit the opponent. *'28th Dance: Cutting Cars': Here an horizontal slash is performed capable of easily cutting through glass and metal using only a wooden stick. *'35th Dance: Marionettes': A type of sword skill that use resonance to damage the enemy from the inside. Yu Mi-Ra first used this on Zombies Biggie. Later she used this on J-Doggy by stucking a Sword on her shoulder and then creating resonance by striking it with another sword because J-Doggy's body is too durable. *'Falling Leaves': This is a technique that delivers a rapid strike to the opponent's head, abdomen and back of the knee. *'Full Moon Rampage': This is a technique where the user rapidly strikes at the opponent in high speeds and inflicting heavy damage at different angles. *'Lunar Halo': A downward slash that can cut even armor suit of the Monkey King. When Yu Mi-Ra used this against an experiment that use Monkey King's power, she managed to chop his arm off. *'Heaven Splitter:' A technique that has a very wide vertical range, essentially slicing clouds or splitting a mountain in half. Swordless Style Swordless Style is a high level of swordsmanship and Yu Mi-Ra is able to use it efficiently in the battles. It can cause a high level of damage even from a distance, unless completely dodged. Her level is so great that she is able to block an attack from a sword with her bare hands. *'1st Dance: Faucet': For this technique Yu Mi-Ra grabs the head of the opponent and twists it causing severe injury. she usually uses this when she is enraged and unarmed. *'Bare hand Slice': It focuses the hand like a sword capable of cutting through flesh easily. It falls in the swordless category. * : It sends a wave of energy through the Palms at the opponent that sends them flying at a considerable distance. *'Divine Finger Burst': A swordless technique where something small can be fired like bullets out of the hand capable of easily destroying wood. *'Unrivaled Technique: Final': A swordless technique that generates a large blast of wind after giving a straight punch. Hallyang Style Pumba After the Consolation event, Seo Han-Ryang, one of The Six teach both Hui Mo-Ri and Yu Mi-Ra his styles. Yu Mi-Ra never shown to use the style separately Collaborative Style The combination of Moon Light Sword style and Hallyang Style Pumba. So far only one skill have been performed by Yu Mi-Ra. *'Cube Cut': Using two swords Yu Mi-Ra cut the targets in front of her cubically. She performed it on Anna and the ring she throw. It cuts the ring and strip Anna of her clothing. National Treasure Bong-Seon Yu Mi-Ra is in the possession of Bong-Seon's sword, which is a National Treasure. When awakened it took the form of a long sword with the Ying-Yang sign at the hilt but later changed after she recovered the sword. It now appears to be longer thinner and red in colour. *'Teleportation': It is capable of teleporting to its owner. It appears to have no set distance and will appear either when called or needed. *'Levitation': It has also been seen levitating and coming to its owner on command. *'Attack Enhancement': It is capable of enhancing attacks and cutting through powerful Charyeok easily. It is also capable of blocking extremely powerful attacks. *'Charyeok Amplification': It also amplifies a person's Charyeok but this function can only be used three consecutive times for an unknown time period. Gáe Bolg Yu Mi-Ra now is in possession of Seo Han-Ryang's most used National treasure, one that symbolizing the leader of National Assembly of the Homeless, making her the temporary leader and later, the 28th leader after being approved by five family. Its form is a simple wooden staff. Blade of Tathagata Near the end of RagnarÖk, Blade of Tathagata recognize her as its owner as she had a Ultio R's 'trace of life', later reinforced when R granted her Physical Power of The King. In her tenure as leader of Neo Nox, she clearly favour this as her primary weapon. Walmung She acquired Walmung after RagnarÖk by defeating Moon Gi-Joo. it now rested behind her throne along with the rest of her National Treasure. Weapon Seo Han-Ryang's swords As part of her training, Seo Han-Ryang gave Yu Mi-Ra different swords for her to use. Those sword are numbered and each require different way to handle. Yu Mi-Ra herself felt comfortable with No.2 and No.5. Yu Mi-Ra destroyed some of them during her fight with Anna. References Category:Character Subpages